


Kit Kat

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett convinces Link to go camping with him, where he uses a candy bar as an opportunity to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My phone buzzes for what feels like the fortieth time today. I roll my eyes as I dig my phone out of my back pocket. I let out a heavy sigh at my confirmed suspicions. It’s Rhett. Again. It seems like every five minutes he needs someone to talk to, and since we both live alone he feels compelled to talk to me. It’s not that I don’t like to talk to him – he is my best friend, after all. It’s just that he’s been smothering me with attention for the past two months, and it’s wearing me out. I pause my movie before accepting the call and lifting the phone up to my ear reluctantly.

“Hey, Rhett. What’s up?” I ask, trying to mask my exhaustion with my tone. Anticipating a long conversation, I slide down the couch a bit and lean my elbow against the arm rest for more support.

“Hey Link! I was just thinkin’… since we’re supposed to be gettin’ clear skies this weekend, maybe you’d wanna go camping with me?” This is the fifth suggestion he’s given me this week, and it’s only Tuesday. I’ve been turning them down so I could get a break from Rhett’s neediness, but clearly he’s gonna keep throwing ideas at me until I comply.

“Camping?!” I ask, a little thrown off at his idea.

“Yeah! I just got some new outdoorsy equipment while I was at Costco today. I got this cozy little tent, an insulated cooler with side pockets, one of those portable griddle things, a soft air mattress, and a whole lotta starter wood ‘cause they were on a bundle sale, and you know how much I love wood!” I chuckle at his enthusiasm. It’s so like Rhett to get excited about something and go to the extremes to have the experience. He didn’t even need a new tent. He had a nice one that was big enough for a whole family. Unless something happened to it, there really wasn’t any reason for buying another one.

“I dunno, man…” I respond, stretching my back as I scoot back up the couch. “We got GMM to film this weekend. I don’t think we’ll have the time.”

“Oh, come on, Link. We can go right after shooting. We don’t have as much extra work to do anyway. We have enough ideas and research to last us the next month. I think we can survive two nights away from work. I never get you alone anymore. I miss those good ole’ days, don’t you? When we’d watch the stars on my roof back in North Carolina, or when we’d go exploring the river banks or those abandoned houses?”

“I do remember those times…” I remembered them quite fondly as a matter of fact, and they were the moments of our childhood that I treasured most. I started to ponder upon Rhett’s idea, and wonder how long ago the last time we went camping together was. And the weather was just starting to get nice again after the strenuous few months of winter… “You know what? Why not?”

“YES!!!” Rhett enthused, sounding far away from the phone and almost as if he’s whispering. His burly voice returns shortly after. “Okay! Sounds like a plan! I’ll come by to pick you up before going over to the studio so we can leave right after. I have the perfect place in mind; you’re gonna love it. But I’m not tellin’ ya where we’re goin’! It’s a surprise!” A smile stretches across my face at the pleasing sound of his excitement. Even through the phone his happiness is contagious.

“What should I pack since you seem to have already bought everything?” I ask with a laugh. He responds without hesitation.

“Just some clothes, some food, and your beautiful face.” I chuckle through my nose at his humorous reply and adjust my position on the couch.

“Okay. See ya tomorrow, Rhett.”

“Can’t wait!” I hear the click from his line disconnecting, and I hang up right after with a beaming smile on my face. I’m actually pretty excited for what this weekend has in store, and I practically jump off the couch to make my packing list.

Friday’s here before I even know it, and Rhett’s anticipation has been escalating by the day. It clearly showed while filming too. He was constantly laughing, clutching my shoulder, and rubbing circles on the desk. You’d think he got himself a girlfriend or something. I guess he wants this camping trip to happen more than I anticipated. I wonder what he has planned for us. Whenever I’d bring up the trip, he’d put his big hand on my shoulder, lock his eyes on my own, and say, “Trust me. You’ll love it.” Then he’d leave with a wink that, for some reason, made my nerves twitch.

The second we finish filming, Rhett grabs my hand and drags me out of the studio, hollering his goodbyes to the crew members as we rush down the hall. My shoes skid against the floor as we turn towards the stairs. My heart skips a beat as I catch myself from falling down the steps. I try to pull Rhett back, but he pushes forward relentlessly, practically lifting my feet off the ground.

“Whoa, Rhett! Slow down! It’s not like we’re being chased by zombies or something!” I call, pulling back even harder. We reach the front door, which Rhett slams open before pulling me through. He starts singing a random tune to himself as he dances his way to his car, which has so many things tied and stuffed into it, you’d think we’re fleeing the country. He opens the passenger door slowly, lifting an eyebrow at me mischievously. He finally releases my hand from his grasp, and gestures towards the inside of the car like a chauffeur.

“Your chariot awaits, Sir Link,” he says with a British accent that’s so terrible I can’t help but laugh and play along.

“Why thank you, Coachman Rhett,” I respond as I take my seat. Rhett closes the car door behind me and makes a dorky run around the car to get to the driver’s seat. With a single move, he slides into the car and shuts the door. He snaps his head towards me with a giddy smirk on his face, folding the facial hair above his lips up against his nose. “What’s gotten into you, man? Had enough coffee today?” I laugh as he starts the engine and prepares for departure.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a loooong time,” he answers, pulling out into the street.

The hours we spend in the car are spent singing along to the radio and goofing around like a couple of kids. I’m pretty sure people in the cars around us thought we were idiots. Eventually, our energy dies down and I inevitably fall asleep.

I wake up later to a soft happy humming coming from the driver’s seat. My eyes blink open to see a smiling Rhett turned towards me with his phone held up in front of him. The car’s parked, and the keys aren’t in the ignition. Rhett bites his lip as a little light flashes on my face. I wince in temporary blindness. Little sparks of purple dissolve in my vision before I can see again.

“Rhett…” I whine, straightening the position of my glasses.

“Look at this,” he says with a grin, handing me his phone. “Your face all smushed up against the seat.” I chuckle at the image. Although my face is deformed from being squished up against the back of the seat, it’s a very flattering shot. I’m most impressed with the light shining on my face from the glowing pre-evening sky. I hand Rhett his phone back as I look outside through the windshield. Rhett mutters something to himself with a chuckle before I get a good look of our surroundings. I turn my attention back to Rhett, who is holding the middle knuckle on his index finger between his teeth with a giddy smile.

“What was that?” I ask, curious about what he said and why he’s smiling like a crushing schoolgirl. He releases his finger and his eyes widen a bit, giving him the likeness of a lost puppy. His eyes avert my gaze to look out the windshield.

“We’re here,” he says with a grin growing on his face. I turn my head towards the windshield. The blinding glow of the golden sun fades to show an overlook with a magnificent view. Bright, green deciduous trees paint the slopes below us. A river winds through them and stretches out into the distance. The flat, rocky ground beneath the car shimmers under the glow of the sun. The overlook is big enough for a deluxe camper to fit, and it has a wooden dining bench and a fire pit with a collection of rocks set up around it for sitting.

“Where… What is this place?” I ask, completely captivated by the view before me.

“Twilight Summit,” he replies. There’s something in the sudden smoothness of his voice that makes me feel warm and calm like a cat sleeping by a fireplace. “When doing research for one of our GMM episodes, I read a bunch of articles and reviews on this place. I was so mesmerized by what I was reading and seeing in pictures that I knew I had to get you to come here with me.” I return my gaze to Rhett. The golden sun gives him a godly glow, and shimmers against his hooded aqua eyes. He gives me a lopsided, welcoming smile that makes my cheeks heat up. He chuckles a bit before opening his door. “Come on. Let’s get our spot set up.” I gladly exit the car to help him get the equipment out of the back seat and trunk.

“So what’s Twilight Summit about?” I ask, carrying the full cooler and my luggage case towards the pit. “What kind of services does it provide? Are there bathrooms? A gift shop? Rec center?” I drop the baggage down by one of the pit rocks, and then go to help Rhett pitch the tent.

“Bathroom’s over there,” Rhett points towards a private wooden stall off the side of the site. It’s surrounded by trees, so I guess it has some privacy. “Every site has one.”

“Where are the other sites?” I ask, holding two curving poles in place while my taller friend connects them with plastic bits.

“That’s one of the things I like most about this place. It’s supposed to be rough and intimate,” he replies, waggling his defined eyebrows at me. My nerves twitch at the words he spoke. I laugh at his perverse choice of words. He quickly blushes before correcting himself. “I… I mean, they don’t have a rec center or anything, and the camp sites are isolated from each other to give each party their own privacy. They do have a gift shop though. We should check that place out at some point and get some souvenirs before we head out on Sunday morning.” I grab the tent’s canvas tarp, handing one edge to Rhett. We stretch it over the frame and fasten it to the poles.

“I hope they have magnets,” I enthuse, clapping the dirt off my hands as I step back to get a better look at Rhett’s new tent. My eyes squint in confusion and slight disappointment. “It looks… kinda small, don’t you think?” Rhett moves closer to me and wraps his long arm around my waist, leaning against me as he takes a look at it himself.

“Naw, I can fit through the door.”

“No, I mean… area-wise. It looks like it’s for one person.”

“I did the math. The mattress should be able to fit in it,” he adds, pulling me closer as he rubs my hip. His touch sends goose bumps throughout my body. Before I get the chance to react, he lets me go as he turns to fetch the air mattress. He had already pumped it up, so when he sees it sitting on the ground like he owes it rent, he sighs heavily in disappointment. He stares at the large, padded cushion for a while before flicking his head to me with his lips pursed and his brows furrowed. “Ya know, Link?” He pauses. “There are times when I realize how stupid we are,” he continues while nodding his head rapidly in regretful acceptance.

“No… just you,” I tease, moseying over to join him by the mattress. “Here, we’ll just shove it through the door and into the tent. It shouldn’t be too hard. You said it’ll fit.” I take one end of the mattress, reveling in the softness of the padded material on the top. I think it may have been memory foam. Rhett takes the opposite end, and we carry it over to the tent.

“How’s this gonna work?” Rhett asks, eyeing the entrance with a concerned look on his face.

“Let’s just go for it and hope for the best, I guess.” He slips his end into the fabric door, but the top gets snagged by the top edge of the entryway. I push it a bit, but it doesn’t budge. Rhett and I look at each other, for we each have the same idea in mind.

“On three?” He asks.

“On three.” He makes his way next to me and takes control of the left side. We brace ourselves, clutching the mattress as we count down simultaneously.

“One… two… three!!!” We shove the mattress into the tent with all our might. The soft, bulky object shoots inside, taking us with it. We both fall flat on our stomachs as the mattress settles onto the floor of the tent. After a short moment of silence, we burst out laughing as we turn our heads to face one another. The laughter quickly fades as we take note of how close our faces are from each other. My throat gets suddenly dry, and I notice my heart rate going faster the longer we maintain eye contact. It feels like he’s holding chocolate in front of my face and I can’t have it. I detect a twitch from his lips, causing my nerves to knot up in my stomach. Why am I this nervous? Why can’t I look away from him? And why is he – what is he looking at? My chin? My mouth? My – oh gosh. Nope. I can’t handle this. I shake my head and snap out of it with an uncomfortable chuckle.

“Um, what time is it?” I ask, trying to escape whatever was going on. “I’m getting hungry. You?” I get up off the mattress and offer him a hand to help him get up.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am,” he says after brief hesitation. He timidly takes my hand and I pull him up to his feet.

“I’m not really one to cook,” I add, leading Rhett outside, “so maybe you could whip something up for dinner? I could go check out the gift shop and see if they have anything we can have for dessert.” Rhett twists his beard between his fingers as he looks at the fire pit, which has the griddle set up on top of it.

“Yeah, sure. I could probably grill some hot dogs or something,” he answers softly. “The gift shop should be up the road down that way.” He indicates the direction he wants me to go.

“Okay. Thanks.” I start up towards the dirt road, leaving Rhett at the fire pit.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s starting to get dark as I walk back down the winding dirt road. My hunger increases as a delectable aroma fills the air. The savory, smoky smell of grilled hotdogs grows stronger as I get closer to our campsite. Rhett’s still kneeling over the griddle when I turn the corner. He turns his head in my direction with a wave.

“Hey, Link! You find anything good up there?” he calls, taking the hotdogs off the griddle and onto a paper plate. I wave the tiny paper bag full of merchandise above my head with a broad grin. I’m quite pleased with the magnet I found at the gift shop, as well as the treats I brought back for Rhett and me to enjoy after our meal.

“They even have magnets!” I sing with a laugh.

“Great! Get me anything?” He scavenges through the cooler by his side.

“Only if you’re good,” I tease, squinting my eyes at him as I sit on one of the rocks by the fire. The bag is placed down beside me. He turns towards me with his hands still digging through the cooler.

“You want your buns toasted?” he asks.

“What?” A sudden wave of heat floods to my cheeks. He snickers in response, holding up a bag of hotdog buns. “You’re an idiot,” I respond, pressing my forehead into the palm of my hand. Rhett’s snickers turn into a loud, hardy laugh as he takes the plastic clip off the bag. “Yes, I would like my buns toasted,” I reply. He places a couple of them on the griddle, sliding, pressing, and flipping them over with his tongs.

The delicious meal fills me up in no time. Rhett watches as I struggle to finish my last hotdog. The heat from the fire must be really warming him up due to how red his cheeks are. I, for one, am actually getting colder by the minute.

“Y-You don’t have to finish that,” Rhett says with a faint smile. “Save your appetite for dessert.” His eyes aim at the paper bag by my feet before coming back up to meet my gaze. He reaches his hand towards me with his palm facing up, offering to take my plate. “I’ll finish that off for you so it’s not wasted.”

“Don’t you wanna save your appetite?” I ask, surrendering my plate. He chuckles a bit before taking a bite from my half-eaten hotdog. Ketchup gushes out and attaches to his upper lip before he puts the rest of the hotdog back onto the plate. His sudden eye contact was enough for shivers to crawl up my back, but the slow, controlled licking of his lips made heat rush into my lower abdomen. The wet appendage keeps moving until it sweeps the ketchup off his face, finishing the act with a sideways grin.

“I always have an appetite…” Rhett responds, giving me a quick eyebrow waggle that nearly makes me shudder. Unable to focus anymore, I jump off the rock, giving myself whiplash. After regaining my balance, I grab the paper bag off the ground and start towards the tent.

“I’m, uh… getting kinda cold out here,” I say, realizing then that I have been holding my breath. “I’ll… be here in the tent.” Not watching where I’m going, I trip on the edge of the tent’s entrance, but catch myself before I fall to the ground.

“Link, you okay over there?”

“Yeah. Yeah… I’m good. I’m fine,” I respond as I enter the tent, zipping up the door behind me.

What was that about? Rhett’s never made me this nervous before. By habit, I roll around the opening of the bag in my hands, crumpling the paper with my palms. I drop it on the mattress before I ruin it further, and reach for the hoodie folded on top of my bag of clothes. My arms shoot right through the sleeves, and I plop myself onto the soft mattress for a quick nap.

When I wake up, it’s even darker out and I’m surprised Rhett hasn’t returned to the tent yet. I feel a lot more comfortable now, and my appetite has returned. I reach for the bag next to me and fish out the two Kit Kat bars. I put one in the front pocket of my hoodie, and then open the wrapper of the other one. The second I break a piece off, the tent’s door unzips to reveal my blonde friend crawling his way inside.

“Ooh, is that a Kit Kat?” he asks, pointing to the stick in my hand as I bring it to my mouth.

“Yup,” I respond as I take a bite. Rhett sits down right across from me on the mattress. A childish smile makes its way onto his face.

“Is that piece for me?” he asks as his smile grows wider. I take this as an opportunity to mess with him. He grabs for the candy bar in my hand, but I swiftly move it away from his reach.

“No. This is mine.” Rhett goes for the bag in response. His expression changes to a confused and disappointed one as he looks back at me.

“Of course it is,” he grumbles. “You always do this! You buy yourself a treat without asking if I want anything… and then you gloat about it by making it last.” With that, I stick the candy bar into my mouth, leaving about half of it hanging out as I grin broadly, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Oh please,” I respond, playing with the candy in my mouth to entice him further. “You’re overreacting, man.”

“You tantalize me with donuts all the time, and now you’re doing it with chocolate!” He pushes himself towards me, with his arms pressing against the mattress to keep him balanced.

“If you really want one, then get it yourself,” I add, still holding the candy bar firmly between my grinning lips.

“I guess I will!”

Before I can respond, Rhett lunges at me, grabbing my shoulders to steady himself. He quickly pulls me closer and catches the Kit Kat with his mouth. His soft lips are aggressively pressed against mine. The inside of the tent spins around us, and all I can see is Rhett’s face as he turns his head, making our lips twist. My heart beats at a quickly increasing rate, but all I can do is sit there in shock. The chocolate bar snaps between our two sets of teeth, and he moves back slowly, letting his lips linger. I remain motionless and slack-jawed as he focuses on me with those heavy-lidded, hooded eyes.

“Mmm… that’s a good Kit Kat,” he purrs before chewing and swallowing the half stick he stole from me. Heat floods my abdomen again before moving to my face, which is no doubt beet red. I fumble with the melting chocolate in my mouth before finally finishing it off. Unable to breathe, my hands go for my hoodie’s front pocket.

“Um, Rhett, I…” I manage to speak, “I did have one. For you.” I reveal the other candy bar that was safely nestled in my pocket. His eyes widen as he blushes in response. “I was just, you know, messing with you.” I toss the Kit Kat onto his lap. He stares at it for a bit before picking it up.

“Oh… I…” He stops to get a better look at the candy in his hands. I can feel the diminishing energy radiating off of him. I feel really bad for provoking him the way I did. I think I may have taken it too far. “I’m sorry,” he continues, returning his gaze to me. “I’ll… I’ll split it with you if that makes you feel better.”

“Noo… No, no no. It’s fine. It’s yours. I shouldn’t have teased you like that. It’s… It’s my fault.”

“No, no. I insist,” he responds, preparing to open the wrapper. I jump to my feet, giving myself a bit of vertigo in the process.

“No, just… stop.” His hands freeze where they are as he looks up at me. My head starts throbbing uncontrollably as the temperature quickly rises. “I need some air,” I force through my strained, dry throat. Rhett watches as I unzip the tent in a frenzy and make my exit. The site is clouded with darkness, making it a little difficult to see anything other than our fire. My feet lead me to a path going into the woods, once again leaving Rhett alone at the site.


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t even know where I’m going anymore. I rely solely on my legs to lead me to my destination – wherever that may be. Trees blur past me and pulsate in time with my pounding heart. My outstretched arms reach for branches, pushing and bending the obstructions in my path. Eventually, the throbbing sensation in my skull becomes so overwhelming, it keeps me from moving forward, making me take a breather on a fallen tree. I feel my stomach churning, and my hands won’t stop shaking. Snip-bits of Rhett’s kiss kept playing over and over again in my head, making my surroundings blur even more. I scrunch my eyes as tightly as I can, hoping the vertigo will go away. I take a deep breath and hold it, trying to control my hyperventilation.

The high-pitched ringing in my ears fades to a more soothing sound – rushing water. I open my strained eyes as I slowly regain composure. The spinning subsides within seconds, and my vision starts to come to. I release the air I have been holding in a big, long puff. Once completely settled down, I look around – searching for the body of water I was hearing in the near distance. I calmly lift myself to my feet, taking my steps with caution. The soothing sound crescendos as I venture nearer until finally meeting the bottom of a gorge. The water glistened as the moon and stars reflected on its rushing surface. I can’t help but climb onto the large rocks near the ledge. The water beckons me, urging me to take my hand and let the rapids flow between my fingers. I retract after a few seconds since the water’s cold.

“Rhett…” I whisper with an exhale. The memories of the moment in the tent are trying to commandeer my mind again. This time, I let them. The scene plays through again, though it feels like everything’s happening in slow motion. My body succumbs to the memory, physically feeling everything again as if it was actually happening. My shoulders feel large, warm hands grasping them firmly. My heart races as I see Rhett’s eyes close as his face draws nearer. His lips separate to engulf the Kit Kat bar that’s left hanging from my mouth. My lips tingle, longing to be touched… touched by Rhett. A noise of desire surprises me as it escapes through my throat.

The memories move further back. Rhett and I are both laying on the mattress and staring deeply into each other’s eyes. We had just fallen after pushing the mattress into the tent. Rhett’s lips twitch, and his eyes are locked on my mouth. My nerves jitter as I imagine moving my face closer to his, contemplating the possible outcomes if I had followed through on my urges from earlier today. Before that could even happen, I am interrupted by a distant voice. I shake my head briskly as I return to reality. I look around, wondering if the voice I heard was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I hear it again, but a little clearer.

“Link!!! Link, where are you?!?!” the voice calls. Confused, I pat my hands around my pelvis. I don’t have my phone. I must’ve left it at the tent. I quickly get up to jump off the rock and back onto the ledge. I stop in my tracks, not remembering the direction I came from, and relying on Rhett’s voice to bring me to the campsite safely. Soon enough, I hear Rhett calling again. “Link!!!! LINK!!!!!!” Just hearing him call my name in that worried tone makes my heart drop like an anchor. I can’t believe I left Rhett all alone after that. He must feel so embarrassed since I didn’t reciprocate his actions in the way he anticipated. I have never felt so ashamed of myself until now. I run as fast as I can through the woods, following Rhett’s voice. All I want to do is wrap my arms around him and apologize for abandoning him. My eyes start to water as Rhett’s voice grows louder.

“Rhett!!” I shout the very instant I recognize his figure in a clearing. He turns around frantically until he finds me running towards him.

“Oh my God! You’re okay!” He sighs as he runs in my direction. We meet in a tight embrace, with my arms wrapped around his torso and his wrapped around my shoulders. “I was so worried you wouldn’t make it back...”

“It’s okay. Everything’s fine,” I respond, burrowing my face into the soft, grey fabric against his chest. “How far are we from the camp?” Rhett lifts his head and loosens his grip. Goose bumps form on my arms at the loss of his heat.

“We’re not far.” He wipes his eyes before taking my hand, leading me to the site. The heat from his hand is enough to keep my body warm. I feel more comfortable with our surroundings the second I see the fire glowing from our pit.

Rhett sets me down on one of the pit rocks, and then runs to the tent, bringing back a wool blanket. He wraps it around my body with another hug. Once he releases me, he runs back to the tent. I cuddle in my place, awaiting Rhett’s return. He comes back with a beanie, a spray bottle, and what looks like a box of Frosted Mini Wheats. I smile in amusement as he slips the beanie onto my head, keeping my ears warm. He then plants the cereal box onto my lap.

“This is for you,” he mumbles. Suddenly, his hands move towards my face, gently taking the glasses off my face. I squint as the world around me blurs. I hear spritzing coming from Rhett. I’m not completely sure, but I think he’s cleaning my lenses. They must be pretty dirty from all that running through the woods. He starts to hum a tune I recognize. The humming soon turns to singing, and goose bumps travel down my arms at the smooth notes emanating from his direction. “Easy lover… get a hold on you believe it…” My cheeks tingle as he carefully slides my glasses back onto my face. “Like no other… Before you know it you’ll be on your knees…” His cheeks turn red at those last few words. He shakes his head with a chuckle before speaking. “I’m sorry. That’s, uh… a little inappropriate... I just – I know you really like that song, so…” I blush in amusement. His attempts to make me feel better are making him crazy.

“It’s okay, Rhett. Don’t worry about it,” I say with a smile. “We’re cool. You don’t need to win anything from me. Just take a seat. Settle down.” He takes a breath and pauses for a few seconds.

“You sure? You’re not mad at me?” he asks, slowly sitting on the rock next to me. His eyes lock on mine. I shoot him a warm smile, earning a sigh of relief in return. “Good.” He looks toward the ground for a while, leaving only the sound of crackling firewood to fill the silence between us. Now feels like a good time for me to apologize for leaving him at the tent, so I take a deep breath in preparation.

“Rhett… I’m – ”

“Oh!” He quickly scrambles through his hoodie pockets, taking out a small, red rectangle. “Here.” I reach my hand out from the blanket, exposing my arm to the cold air as he gently places the thing into my hand. I pull it closer to get a better look at it. It’s the Kit Kat bar I gave him. It still hasn’t been opened. I bring my attention back to the morose man before me. “You need it more than I do,” he says softly, bearing a face of true embarrassment and regret. “And I’m… sorry about earlier.” I then realize that the candy bar in my hands is now opened. I break a piece off instinctively. Heat emanates from my face as an idea springs to mind.

“I’m willing to share…” I softly respond. Rhett’s head shoots back up to me. His eyebrows rise into a more curious arc, and his dilated pupils gleam from the fire’s light. My hand shakes as I carry the chocolate to my mouth as I continue. “…if you want it.” My lips curl into a smile as I tenderly hold the Kit Kat steady between my teeth, leaving half of it out of my mouth like last time. Rhett sits there motionless with a flabbergasted look on his face. I chuckle, leaning towards him as slowly as I can, trying so hard not to throw myself at him. He moves closer as his throat makes the tiniest whimper, making my heart race even more.

I can hardly hold myself back at this point. My anxious hands suddenly spring towards him, sliding across his soft, bearded cheeks before grabbing the back of his head. Rhett snaps at the Kit Kat like a mousetrap, and I cherish the rejuvenating sensation of his lips moving against mine. Our tongues collide a few times while lapping around the candy bar, licking the melting chocolate off the wafers. My hands have minds of their own, combing their way up Rhett’s thick, dirty-blonde hair. The Kit Kat breaks apart as he pushes his face somehow closer to mine, eliciting a moan so deep it makes me crumble, moaning in return. I swallow the chewed up wafers and pull myself so close that our torsos twist together like soft serve. His long, warm arms fold around my body, with his hands clutching my shoulder blades before gliding them down my back. I gasp at the tickling sensation of his fingers gently grazing my skin through my shirt. Heat rushes to my lower abdomen, and my need for air overcomes my need to keep our lips locked. I pull away, leaving both of us panting. Rhett suddenly pushes forward, but I stop him, planting my hand on his shoulder.

“Wait…” I force through a deep exhalation. I fish for the other piece of the Kit Kat bar in my pocket. It was slightly warm from our shared body heat. I wiggle the bar in front of Rhett’s lust-driven eyes. He cocks his eyebrow and tilts his head with a curious grin. “How ‘bout we take this piece into the tent?” My tongue peeks through my toothy smile. His big, jade eyes widen in response, followed by a satisfied smile that makes his cheeks perk.

“Just give me a minute to put the fire out. We don’t need this to keep us warm tonight,” he says with a low, raspy tone, making me shudder. He pours the bucket of sand onto the fire, putting it out in smoke before throwing the bucket to the ground with a clank. He swoops into an embrace to kiss me once more. Once we break, Rhett eagerly chases me into the tent, where we continue getting reacquainted with each other in ways we had never before imagined.

END


End file.
